


My Girlfriend Says I'm a Unicorn

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: Kat can't help thinking that she looks funny wearing a strap-on for the first time. Adena is there to remind her that she has nothing to be ashamed about.





	My Girlfriend Says I'm a Unicorn

   Kat was showering before going to work when the thought jerked into her mind for the first time, literally out of nowhere. She welcomed it anyway because how could she not? It was the image of herself and Adena together there, in all their naked and wet glory. Adena’s front was slightly pressed against the wider wall of the shower stall and Kat’s front was glued to Adena’s back.

\- Is this okay? – Kat asked the woman in that daydream of hers.

   Adena nodded with her eyes closed and let out a breathy _yes._ And then another one. And one more after that. The words rapidly turned into moans and Adena kept saying them until the very moment she climaxed.

   Kat went back to reality as soon as her eyes opened again. She was unquestionably horny _and_ about to be late for work, all thanks to Jane and her damn first-time-experimenting-anal-sex-while-in-the-shower-with-Pinstripe story.

   It had left Kat wondering, to say the least, and now, looking back at her own little fantasy, she couldn’t exactly tell whether she was sliding her fingers into Adena or something else.

   It was funny because Kat was relatively new at the whole lesbianism thing and, even though she always returned Adena’s “favors”, Adena was the one that guided her through the process – basically, Adena was the top. But now, while hearing Adena’s moans in her head, Kat was having this unprecedented desire of fucking her girlfriend in a way she had never done before.

   So she imagined herself slowly fingering Adena in the ass at first, switching between fingers two, three and four and using water and body wash lather as lube. Just the idea of pleasing Adena through such an unexplored area – if compared to the rest of her – seemed amazing. Kat moaned under her breath at the thought of turning it into reality.

   Then, she imagined herself wearing a strap-on and gliding it into her girlfriend through that very same entrance. Kat moaned again, louder, as Adena did the same thing in her mind. It was also funny because she had never thought she would need toys to please Adena. Well, it wasn’t a necessary thing per se, but Kat wanted it now. Badly.

   She began intentionally pushing her hips forward to get even more used to the idea. It felt weird at first, after all, it was a “masculine” way to move – legs spread, arms leaned against the wall for support –, something she had never thought about doing. But then she started relaxing more with every other thrust. Those moves were physically doing something to her. Her folds were brushing against each other, which consequently caressed her already swollen clit.

   As the water kept falling on her back and getting mixed up with the wetness that was dripping from between her legs, Kat increased her rhythm and shut her eyes, going back to thinking about Adena’s body glued to her own. The idea of pleasing the woman she loved while pleasing herself in the very same intensity was overwhelming. She came with a scream followed by a muffled _fuck._

   It was, by far, the best orgasm she had ever had on her own and the fact that she had gotten _that_ wet without bringing even one finger close to her clit was unbelievable.

   She turned off the shower with only one thought in mind: she was going to get her very first strap-on by the evening.

–

   At first, Kat wasn’t sure about whether or not to buy the strap-on as a surprise for Adena, but then she decided to call her and ask her to meet with her outside of work. They walked hand in hand to a sex shop located fairly close to the Scarlet building.

\- I cannot believe this is your first time going into a place like this – Adena commented in an amused tone as they stepped into the store.

\- What can I tell you? I wasn’t quite the curious kind of girl before you came along. And I always knew how to satisfy myself using just… _myself,_ so… – Kat shrugged, looking around.

\- Well, but now we’re here – Adena gave her a sideways smirk as they approached the vibrators section. – So, do you have a certain type in mind?

\- Yes! – Kat smiled, excitedly. She let go of Adena’s hand just so she could move her own as she spoke. They were talking to each other so casually about all of that, as if they were discussing what they would do for dinner. – I don’t want anything unrealistically big, like the ones we see on porn movies, but I also don’t want something too realistic and veiny – she made a face. – It would really weird me out now, even though I spent half of my life enjoying that specific type.

   Adena laughed at that, like she did every time Kat started rambling. _I love hearing your voice,_ the woman would constantly say, eyes pinned onto hers, whenever Kat realized she was talking her head off. That was why Kat always felt comfortable doing so in front of Adena.

\- I want something cute and girly… – she added and then stopped as her eyes met a see-through box that displayed an average-sized, lilac-colored and kind of glittery silicone dildo. It already came with a harness. – Like this.

   Kat grabbed a small bottle of lube before going to the cashier with Adena by her side. At that point, it was pretty clear who was going to be on top of who.

–

\- Should we order takeout or…? – Adena asked, clearly wanting to hear that Kat wasn’t even remotely hungry.

   Kat dropped her keys and purse onto the couch. Only the sex shop bag remained in her hand.

\- I think I’m interested in eating something else – she slowly put her arms around Adena’s midsection. – Tacky, I know.

   Adena hummed in delight against Kat’s lips.

\- I love tacky – she brushed their lips together. – And also, perfect timing.

   With that, Kat guided Adena to her bedroom and, once they stepped into the room, they began tactlessly undressing each other.

\- I should’ve read the instructions on how to put this shit on earlier – Kat grumbled, seated naked on the edge of her bed and having a bit of trouble with the harness.

   Adena giggled at that, seated on the center of the bed and naked already as well.

\- You don’t have the right to laugh at a baby dyke – Kat protested, struggling to keep her own lips straight.

\- Excuse me, but yes, I do. I’ve been through my first strap-on try-on, too.

   Kat relaxed a bit as she heard the information. Although, once the dildo was firmly in place, Kat got up to face Adena and couldn’t help but laugh at that purple thing dangling between her legs.

\- You’re right, it _is_ kind of ridiculous. I look like a unicorn right now, but instead of having a horn on my forehead, I have it on… you know what? Nevermind. Too much talking.

   Kat crawled over to Adena on the bed and kissed her, avidly. The woman responded to the contact immediately, burying her hands in Kat’s hair and pulling her closer. Kat straddled Adena’s hips and, again, started feeling very self-conscious about the silicone toy brushing against her girlfriend’s skin. She laughed one more time.

\- Sorry. I swear I don’t want to be a mood spoiler. It’s just that… I dreamed about this moment today. I literally thought about it all day long. But I was a lot less awkward in my own head.

   Adena stroked her left cheek and gave her one of those tender kisses that were meant to soothe.

\- No matter what you do, you will _never_ be a mood spoiler – she assured her, looking deeply into her eyes. – Just… move it like you did in your dream. Don’t hold back, you know? It’s me. You don’t have to be ashamed of anything.

   Adena dropped a few unhurried kisses down Kat’s neck between each sentence. Kat certainly didn’t feel like laughing anymore. She let out a breathy moan instead, self-conscious now only about her own wetness damping the padded spot just behind the base of the toy.

   She got off of Adena and went behind her, as if wanting to spoon with her. Then, she reached Adena’s front with one hand and coated her fingers with the woman’s wetness, bringing some of it to moist her other entrance.

\- Is this okay? – she repeated what she had said in her daydream earlier.

   Adena breathed out at the touch, relieved as if she had waited long enough for that specific contact.

\- So very okay.

   As soon as she heard her consenting, Kat slid a finger into her. The two of them moaned at the same time.

\- I didn’t know I needed to feel your tightness this much, baby – Kat breathed into Adena’s ear, only getting a louder moan in response. – But, God, how I needed.

   Adena relaxed even more at those words, which allowed Kat to glide her fingers in and out of her girlfriend pretty easily, as well as switch between three of them, just like she had done in her daydream. It meant Adena was ready just as much as she was.

   Kat grabbed the bottle of lube and coated the toy with the liquid, not ashamed of stroking it during the process as if it was real. Adena let out a breathless _fuck_ as it went into her slowly. She didn’t swear very often, so the word alone made Kat shiver with pleasure.

\- I’m so hard for you – she nibbled Adena’s earlobe, not only wanting to get into that “girl with a penis” character of hers, but also thinking about her clit. It was almost painfully hard at the moment, poking through the fabric of the strap-on.

\- Yes, you are – Adena chewed on her lower lip and bucked her ass towards Kat’s temporary cock.

   The motion aroused Kat’s clit even more, assuming that it was possible. The girl grabbed onto the older woman’s left hip and began thrusting harder into her. She didn’t count how many more thrusts there were nor how much longer the action lasted. All she knew was that soon enough her orgasm blinded her for quite a few seconds.

   Adena’s scream was tangled up to her own in the air. Kat kissed from Adena’s cheek all the way down to the woman’s shoulder blades while she got down from her own high.

\- I love you – she said, breathlessly.

   Adena grabbed Kat’s left hand and brought the girl’s palm to her lips, kissing it.

\- I love you too.  

   They locked eyes on each other again once their breathing went back to normal.

\- I may want to keep this little guy in my panties full-time now – Kat teased, looking down at the toy between her legs. – What do you think?

   Adena chuckled silently, leaning in to press a kiss onto Kat’s lips.

\- Fine by me – she purred.

   They kissed for an indefinite amount of time, getting lost in each other once more.

\- Can I tell you something? – Adena asked, a bit sheepishly all of a sudden.

   Kat nodded, sure that the _always_  was implicit in her eyes.

\- You’re this… inexplicably joyful, colorful creature with sparkling eyes that magically came into my life and that makes me feel the luckiest human being on the planet every single day – the woman’s eyes got slightly tearful as she stared kindly into Kat’s eyes. – I mean, that’s the perfect definition of “unicorn in human form”, if you ask me.

   Kat grinned at the compliment, also a bit teary-eyed. It was certainly the best one someone had ever given her. 

   The next morning, as fate would have it, she walked by a clothing store on her way to work. A mannequin stood behind the window wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt that had a cute little unicorn printed onto it. Above it, it read  _I'm a unicorn._ Kat went into the store and happily bought the item just so she could grab a permanent marker and write _My girlfriend says_  right above the existing sentence once she got home. It would officially become her favorite piece of clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says on the tags, it's a fic about two women experimenting anal sex with each other and yet it finishes with a metaphor about unicorns. I know, I'm weird :P


End file.
